The First and Last Game
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: Tsuna requests a game of Russian Roulette with Byakuran, using a gun. The whinette agrees happily to it. Now, how will it end? One sided100x27. Character death. [One shot] [Complete]


**Title : The First and Last Game.**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : Tsuna requests a game of Russian Roulette with Byakuran, using a gun. The whinette agrees happily to it. Now, how will it end? Yaoi. One sided100x27. Character death. [One shot] [Complete]**

**Rating : T.**

**Warning : Yaoi/BL and Character deaths.**

**Pairing : One sided100x27. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>"How surprising to see you here, Tsunayoshi-kun." A whinette smiled from ear to ear at the man in front of him.<p>

With a grim expression plastered on his face, the brunette sat down in front of the whinette.

And then silence dawned upon them, but none of them had the intention of breaking it.

They stared at each other.

Violet eyes met with brown ones.

But their eyes were really different.

The violet one were cheerful, it was filled with excitement and happiness. The excitement were indicating he was excited for the fun awaiting him. Byakuran flashed his trademark smile at the brunette.

On the other hand, the brown orbs were the exact opposite of the whinette. It was cold, icy cold. And there were mixed emotions in them.

Anger, sadness, there was also despair. But among all this emotions, there was a glint of determination flaring in his eyes. But Byakuran could only describe his eyes as lifeless.

Cold, lifeless, dead.

Tsuna finally broke the silence. He parted his lips and said. "Let's play a game, Byakuran."

"A game?" Byakuran narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

Byakuran didn't believe his eyes at first. Did he see wrongly?

Was he grinning? Or was it a smirk? He wasn't sure, but he knew it was extremely rare to see him with such an expression.

"Sure~" Byakuran agreed and smiled at Tsuna. He had nothing to lose, and he was really interested to see how this was going.

And as soon as the whinette agreed, Tsuna brought out a gun and placed it between them.

A small 'thud' sound was created when the gun came in contact with the table. Byakuran took a closer look at the gun, it was a revolver. He realized it was Reborn's favourite gun when he was still alive.

Byakuran raised an eyebrow of inquiry at Tsuna. "What are we playing?"

"A game of Russian Roulette." Tsuna replied smoothly with his deep and husky voice. "This gun is loaded with only one bullet. We each take turns to shoot. The one who dies, loses, of course." Tsuna further explained.

"Ho~ doesn't that means one of us are going to die anyhow?" Byakuran's voice were laced with amusement.

What really surprised him was the look of the brunette's eyes. There was completely no sign of fear in them.

"Of course."

_That's what I want anyway. It doesn't matter anymore. _

"Are you going to take up the challenge?" Tsuna smirked at Byakuran, daring him to accept.

"Hmm~ okay then~~" Byakuran nodded. But then he tilted his head to one side and said, "But how do I know if the gun isn't rigged?"

"I'll let you put it in then. With our eyes both blindfolded." Tsuna suggested.

"Sounds good to me~" Byakuran hummed.

Tsuna loosened his tie and took it off. He blindfolded Byakuran with it and handed him the revolver and the bullet.

"You can put it in now." Tsuna said after closing his eyes.

When the sound of the bullet entering the gun was heard, Tsuna opened his eyes and took off the blindfold that was on Byakuran's eyes.

The gun was again placed between the. It laid there silently.

"Who will be going first then?" Byakuran asked with a smile.

Tsuna looked at the gun for awhile, as if examining it.

And soon, with a decision in mind, he looked up at Byakuran. "I'll go first." Tsuna said as he took the gun in hand. He aimed it at his forehead.

**_*Bang*_**

Showing no sign of hesitation, Tsuna pulled the trigger of the revolver swiftly. When the gun leaves his forehead, there was no sign of any wounds. Tsuna was unharmed...for now.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna in amazement. The brunette was determined, as if he had nothing to lose at all. It was the first time Byakuran had seen such a look in the brunette. Throwing away everything, with only one goal in his mind.

_How will you entertain me, Tsunayoshi-kun~?_

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran started, "How are you coping with their deaths?"

Tsuna flinched at the statement. He shoved the gun at Byakuran and returned back to his calm posture. "It doesn't concern you." Tsuna glared at him with icy cold eyes, fury lacing his deep, husky voice.

_***Bang***_

"Aww~ How cold~" Byakuran pouted. He too, had just shot himself without any hesitation. He slowly removed the gun from his forehead and started moving towards Tsuna's direction. But he stopped midair and said, "Actually, Tsunayoshi-kun,"

Tsuna glowered at Byakuran, his hand were almost touching his but he stopped as well, listening to what he wanted to say.

"I don't mind accepting you into Millefiore, you know?" Byakuran smiled sweetly at him. So sickly sweet Tsuna had to resist the urge of throwing up.

**_*Bang*_**

"Hell no." The brunette snatched the gun and pulled the trigger right after hearing what he said. "Never."

The whinette giggled. "Oh well~ It's fine then I guess~~"

Tsuna shoved the gun back at Byakuran.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun," The whinette hummed happily. "I'm sure you know the bullet is in which round, right?"

Tsuna glanced at him, not answering, urging him to continue.

"With that..." Byakuran lean over and poked his forehead with his finger. "Hyper Intuition of yours~"

Tsuna frowned. He knew where it is. It was going to end up on Byakuran's turn. But this wasn't a time to act fair. He had no choice but to stay silent.

"That's so bad of you to play dirty~" Byakuran sang.

Tsuna stole a glance at the gun that was now on the table, thinking about what are going to happen now that he had found out.

_***Bang***_

"But it's okay, I'll play with you~" Byakuran laughed as he shot himself once again. He pulled the gun away from his forehead unharmed and twirled it with his fingers.

"How nice of you then." Tsuna smiled at him but his smile faded immediately. He took the gun Byakuran offered.

"Ne, ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't understand something," Byakuran smiled. "I'm definitely going to destroy you anyhow. You do know you can't escape it anymore, don't you? I'm not going to die, but you will~ Just like all~ your guardians, your Famiglia, and all those you love~ Why don't you just give up obediently~"

_And just become mine already._

Tsuna knew Byakuran had something up his sleeves, he knew he was going to lose this wage.

But then a smile tugged on his lips. "Well who knows? Miracle do happens." Tsuna smiled mischievously. He put the gun on his forehead once again.

**_*Bang*_**

It was the fifth shot. The bullet has yet to be released. This indicates that the bullet is in the sixth round, the last shot.

Byakuran stayed silent, wanting to hear what Tsuna was going to say next.

"Well I used to believe in them. Believe in those miracles me and friends create together." He smiled. It was a genuine smile, a warm and gentle smile. "But now I don't anymore." Tsuna replied as his smile faded. "...But, I'll believe in them just this time. Just today." Tsuna's grip on the gun was tightened.

He raised his hand.

"And here's my last miracle, as Vongola Decimo." Tsuna smiled.

Byakuran expected the gun to be pointed at him so he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Tsuna. He had actually prepared for the worst and his hand was already on his box weapon.

But he was wrong. He didn't expected this to happen, not in the least.

_Wait, what was going on?_

_Shouldn't the gun be aimed at me?_

The whinette's eyes widened when he saw Tsuna aiming the gun at his own forehead. He stood up abruptly as the brunette closed his eyes and his fingers moved.

"Tsu-"

_***BANG***_

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the space. The sound pierced Byakuran's ears.

Byakuran stood there, stunned, shocked. He could felt everything turn black. His last hope. Gone.

The brunette fell down to his knees and collapsed with a dull thump.

Crimson red liquid flowed out of the brunette's head. And it flowed and flowed smoothly towards the whinette's white shoes.

He looked down at Tsuna's unmoving body.

It was turning cold. It wasn't moving anymore. There was no sign of breathing too.

Byakuran snapped out of it and took a deep breath.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, why?" Byakuran mumbled through gritted teeth. "Why?!"

_Why can't you just be mine?!_

Byakuran plopped down back to his chair. His gaze was still glued on the brunette's body. Rage started building in him. The brunette, no,_ his_ brunette, had died. After all he did. He died.

In the end, he called for guards and they cleared every single evidence.

* * *

><p>He had wanted only one thing. After living so many lives differently, seeing so much of this world, and humanity, he had had enough of this insignificant world.<p>

Everyone, everything was nothing but rubbishes.

Except one.

Tsunayoshi.

He just wanted the brunette to be his.

His and no one else's.

He detest the sight of all those scums and trashes around his Tsunayoshi. They were tainting him and it was unforgivable!

Tsunayoshi was pure and untainted in his eyes. Innocent and clean. Unlike all he had met.

So beautiful.

He was the only one who should own him.

He wanted him. So badly he killed all those around him, forcing him to join him.

He just wanted to stay with the brunette forever. But the brunette had to go and kill himself in front of him. Now the brunette was dead, gone.

And Byakuran will never get what he desires. Maybe that was what the brunette wanted.

Revenge.

Never letting him get him.

Byakuran laughed.

Not at the brunette, not at anyone or anything. But at himself.

Fate sure is cruel, so is the brunette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time Skip : 1 Month later~<strong>_

"Ne, ne, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran giggled. "Today Bluebell said something funny~" The whinette turned around and faced the one he was talking to.

"Are you listening to me~?" Byakuran stood up and walked near him.

"Awww, I bet you can't reply me in that state." Byakuran pouted. "Too bad then~"

Byakuran touched the cold surface of the transparent water tank. He looked into the tank with a smile.

And inside, there was a brunette. His skin was pale and his eyes were closed.

The water was preventing his body from rotting.

"Oh and Kikyo did something rea~lly awesome~" Byakuran smiled again as he looked at the brunette. "He went and..."

Byakuran went on and on, talking happily at his 'Tsunayoshi-kun'. Yes, he's _his_ now.

"You're mine now, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran hummed.

"Mine and mine only~"

"Forever and ever~"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I would really love and appreciate your reviews!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
